


Экзаменационная неделя (Finals Week)

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Play, Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is a Professor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Charles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Чарльза ждет пятьдесят шесть непроверенных экзаменационных работ. Так же его ждет потрясающе любвеобильный бойфренд с неиссякаемым запасом смазки под рукой.Или, как Чарльз предпочел бы это сформулировать: “о том, как каждый студент получил проходной балл по генетике в нынешнем учебном году: в главной роли - задница Эрика”.





	Экзаменационная неделя (Finals Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finals Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966665) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



Всю дорогу домой Чарльз планировал, как начнет, наконец, проверять выпускные работы, в избытке заполнившие его рабочую почту. Быстрый перекус, ноутбук и пятьдесят шесть пересказов Википедии — замечательный план.

Но каким-то образом все закончилось вот так. 

Как можно винить Чарльза? Когда он оказался в квартире, Эрик уже был на кухне — с чудесно приготовленным ужином и неспокойным, едва подавляемым желанием — действительно, отказать в таком случае было бы просто грубо.

Эрик удобно устроился на коленях Чарльза. Его задница невероятна — аккуратная, подтянутая, подставленная словно для порки. Смазка и дилдо, которые выбрал Эрик, лежат рядом с подушкой, и размеры последнего многое говорят об амбициях его владельца. 

Три пальца уже внутри. «Работы вполне могут подождать», — решает Чарльз. Он с силой поворачивает кисть, заставляя мышцы ануса поддаваться. Эрик в очередной раз приглушенно стонет — пальцы вцепились в одеяло, покрасневшее лицо спрятано в подушке. 

Чарльз одобрительно гладит его бок свободной рукой.

Хотя работы ждут проверки, не возникает вопроса, что — вернее, _кто_ — должен получить внимание в первую очередь. Эрик великолепен — жадный, полностью отдающийся Чарльзу, — и, возможно, он такой всегда, но это почти не проявляется с _подобной_ мощью. Он обычно сдержаннее, и баловать его ненасытность приятно.

В конце концов, Чарльз всегда может лечь спать позже или вовсе не ложиться, если не успеет с проверкой работ — уже после минуты фингеринга ему становится ясно, что Эрик подготовился заранее. «Серьезно, — повторяет про себя Чарльз, — отказать было бы просто грубо».

Каждый раз, когда он вынимает пальцы, Эрик пытается насадиться обратно.

«Очаровательно, — думает Чарльз. — Просто очаровательно».

Он шумно вздыхает, когда видит, как мышцы послушно растягиваются — уже в который раз — вокруг его пальцев.

Чарльзу хочется похвалить Эрика за хорошее поведение, но он знает, что тот тут же станет колючим и непокорным, просто желая доказать, что Чарльз неправ. И все же немного грязных разговоров — самое то.

— Ты хочешь большего, не так ли? Просто пальцев тебе уже не хватает, я прав? — спрашивает Чарльз, вставляя их глубже. 

Средний и указательный погружены до самых костяшек, большой с безымянным упираются в промежность. Эрик стонет, и теперь у него покраснели даже плечи. 

Чарльз сгибает пальцы и смотрит, как они растягивают тонкую кожу, как поджимаются в ответ на движение яички. Он не видит член Эрика, не знает, выступила ли на нем смазка, но — о боже — он очень хорошо может себе это представить.

— Скажи мне это, — приказывает Чарльз. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Чувствую, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наполнили, но ты должен сказать это вслух.

И это так. Мысли Эрика удивительно несвязные, но все они пылают в общем желании быть предельно растянутым, трахнутым до бессознательного состояния, остаться бессильным и раскрытым на долгое время после.

Эрик тяжело дышит. Попытавшись что-то сказать, он успевает произнести только имя Чарльза и с проклятием умолкает.

Чарльз ухмыляется.

Мизинец такой маленький по сравнению с теми пальцами, что уже внутри — Эрик легко принимает и его. Но все четыре, растягивающие мышцы сильнее, костяшки, находящиеся так близко, — намек на то, что это еще не конец.

Эрик стонет.

— Чарльз, мать твою.

Эрик так крепко сжимается вокруг пальцев, как будто больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы его выебали грубо и больно.

Но Чарльз слишком заботливый хозяин, чтобы опускаться до подобного. Он вынимает пальцы и выдавливает на них больше смазки, добавляет ее и на руку, плавно ведет ладонью между ягодиц. Потом продолжает путь вниз, соскальзывает к мошонке и обхватывает нижнюю часть этого тяжелого крупного члена — искушение слишком велико.

— Блядь, — скулит Эрик.

Его бедра дрожат. Эрик отчаянно толкается в тесное, влажное пространство ладони — словно пытается, но не может себя остановить.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, его разум — противоречивая безумная смесь самоконтроля и беспомощности. — Пожалуйста, нет. Чарльз... 

_Почти_ убедительно. Эрик не хочет кончить слишком быстро, и Чарльз крепче сжимает его член.

— О чем ты хотел меня попросить?

— Ты прекрасно понял. Чарльз. Пожалуйста, я не хочу…

Выругавшись, он обрывает фразу — Чарльз ласкает член прямо под уздечкой и делает резкий поворот ладонью, касаясь того места, где Эрик чувствительнее всего.

— _Чарльз_ , — он хватает ртом воздух, — хватит, ты же _знаешь_ , чего я хочу.

— Да, не буду спорить, я знаю. 

Не говоря ничего больше, Чарльз сжимает его член — жестко, как Эрик и любит.

Тот предсказуемо реагирует громким возгласом, тянется назад и вцепляется в кисть Чарльза — достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки. Чарльз смеется, но ослабляет хватку.

— Дорогой, — говорит он с теплом в голосе. 

«Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул», — думает Эрик.

Свободной рукой Чарльз проводит по скользкой от смазки коже, неторопливо вжимает большой палец в расслабленное отверстие. Оно подается так легко, что Чарльз, сам того не ожидая, издает стон. 

— Мой дорогой, — шепчет он, вводя палец до самой костяшки, наслаждаясь влажным жаром тела Эрика. — Но ты такой растянутый. Ты уверен, что тебе хватит моего члена?

Чарльз имеет в виду лежащее на кровати дилдо, и, принимая во внимание его размеры, он не может представить себе, что оно оставило бы Эрика неудовлетворенным.

Однажды Чарльзу удалось возбудиться настолько, чтобы Эрик смог объездить его настоящий член. Хотя это было приятно _эстетически_ , да и Эрик определенно получил удовольствие, Чарльз никогда не смог бы назвать такой опыт хорошим бодрым трахом.

Эрик восхитительно реагирует на слова, на растягивающий его палец. Он напрягается и пытается двинуться, обездвиженный между руками Чарльза, поворачивает голову и смотрит на дилдо, а после — снова на Чарльза. 

Обдумав вопрос как следует, Эрик хмыкает.

— Нет, — соглашается он, и его голос говорит Чарльзу, что ему совсем не стыдно. — Нет, мне не хватит.

Чарльз улыбается в ответ. Он знает, куда все движется, но никогда не повредит уточнить.

— Надо же, — говорит он, — какая жалость. Что же мы используем вместо?

Эрик тянется и берет Чарльза за левое запястье. Удерживая его на месте, подается назад, трахая себя чужим пальцем. Такой Эрик безумно, по-животному сексуален — дикое создание, одержимое поиском удовольствия, и Чарльз может любоваться им вечно.

— Дай мне это, — требует Эрик.

— Дать что? 

Эрик нетерпеливо дергает Чарльза за руку.

— Хватит со мной играть, Чарльз. Трахни меня вот так.

Спустя миг он продолжает мысленно:

«Хочешь еще больше подробностей? Вот они», — и Чарльза накрывает волна воспоминаний: Чарльз растягивает его пальцами, четыре из них внутри, первый раз, когда там уместился и пятый, и... 

Ладони Чарльза не маленькие. Его пальцы короче пальцев Эрика, но они широкие, а ширина играет важную роль, когда пытаешься засунуть руку в чей-нибудь зад. 

Поэтому они не делают этого слишком часто. Эрик должен быть в подходящем настроении _и_ расслаблен, а так почти не бывает.

Попытки редко успешны. Но главное не победа, а участие, не так ли? Чарльз касается правой рукой рядом с пальцем левой — пока не проникновение, но давление.

Желание раздразнить.

— Чарльз, _пожалуйста_.

Чарльзу придется надеть рубашку с длинными рукавами на занятия — он уже чувствует, как на его запястье формируется синяк.

— Тихо, Эрик.

Чарльз нежно толкается в разум Эрика с просьбой ослабить захват. В итоге он убирает обе руки в сторону и смеется, когда Эрик протестует.

— Нет, серьезно, ты думал, я откажу тебе? Давай, поднимайся.

Эрик становится на колени рядом, и Чарльз целует его. 

— Ты так красив.

Эрик реагирует на это покусыванием шеи Чарльза, кладет ладони ему на грудь. Было бы прекрасно дать ему возможность пойти привычным маршрутом — полный решимости удовлетворить, Эрик очень отзывчивый любовник, даже если речь идет не о его удовольствии. Но нечестно отказать ему в чем-то, чего он хочет настолько сильно.

— Заканчивай с этим.

Повелительный тон действует безотказно — Эрик склоняет голову и послушно отступает. Следуя указаниям, он берет подушку и кладет ее под голову, колени устраивает по обе стороны от Чарльза. 

Стоя так, он беззащитен и обнажен. Ноги расходятся еще шире, спина прогибается, и все вместе образует такую горячую картину, что Чарльзу хочется его наградить. 

К счастью, до этого они использовали смазку на водной основе, а не ту, которая обычно идет для фистинга. Но, услышав мысль, Эрик тут же притягивает металлический пузырек в комнату. Чарльз не обращает внимания, наклоняется к выставленной заднице и касается отверстия губами.

— Блядь, — стон рождается у Эрика глубоко в груди. 

Чарльз размашисто вылизывает от мошонки до копчика, накрывая языком как можно больше кожи. 

— Ох, блядь, Чарльз... 

Эрик пытается ускользнуть, но Чарльз крепкой рукой удерживает его на месте. «Вряд ли Эрику так уж не нравится», — думает он _самодовольно_ , тыкаясь языком прямо внутрь.

Связь их разумов полнится ослепляющим желанием, Эрик бездумно толкается назад и насаживается на язык. Проблема в том, что когда он настолько возбужден — член тяжело висит и сочится смазкой — он совсем не может себя контролировать. Координация отступает на задний план, на ее место выходит похоть. Если Чарльз захочет, чтобы Эрик кончил от римминга, ему никак не обойтись без фиксации. Но лучше не отвлекаться сегодня на связывание. 

Чарльз отклоняется и шлепает Эрика по ягодице в ответ на попытку последовать за языком.

— Оставайся на месте. Вот умница. 

Эрик бормочет, явно колеблясь, будто не отказался бы и от порки. Чарльз не поддается искушению, и Эрик вскоре поступает как велено. 

Теперь, когда руки свободны, можно стереть с бороды смазку. По крайней мере, у этой нет особого вкуса, запаха или неприятной текстуры, как это обычно бывает с другими. Кстати, говоря о других. Чарльз берет бутылочку в руки и отмечает, что она слегка теплая. «Хитро», — думает он, взбалтывая содержимое и наблюдая, как Эрик нервно и с ожиданием вслушивается в знакомый звук.

На самом деле, ее совсем не нужно взбалтывать. С тех пор, как Эрик взялся за перемешивание, вещество остается вечность в правильной консистенции и расходуется невероятно медленно, иногда к их обоюдному сожалению. Однажды крышка бутылки слетела, когда Эрик взбалтывал ее в кухне, и Чарльз был уверен, что дом после признают аварийным за его смертоносную скользкость. 

Он хорошенько смазывает ладонь и вставляет пальцы обратно.

Эрик удовлетворенно мычит. Три пальца входят очень легко, и Чарльз тут же добавляет четвертый.

— Нравится? 

Не то чтобы он нуждался в ответе — мозг Эрика проецирует возбуждение так отчетливо, что становится удивительным, как их еще не услышала Эмма, живущая на расстоянии трех штатов отсюда. А может, услышала и как раз сейчас наслаждается шоу.

— М-м-м, — бездумно соглашается Эрик, но потом как будто делает над собой усилие и вникает в вопрос. — Ты слышишь, чтобы я жаловался? 

Повернув кисть, Чарльз производит особенно непристойный и хлюпающий звук. Он повторяет его несколько раз, распределяя смазку внутри и растягивая Эрика еще больше.

— Я думаю, — шутит Чарльз, — что еще услышу. Позже, когда ты будешь все это отмывать.

Эрик смеется и с шипением морщится — от смеха мышцы сжимаются. Чарльз решает немного притормозить, берет смазку и размазывает очередную ее порцию по костяшкам. 

— Расслабься. Дыши.

Эрик медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я расслабился, ты не должен напоминать мне об этом.

Лубрикант отмыть проще, чем кондитерский жир (одиночный эксперимент, закончившийся очень быстро, хотя Чарльз и не возражал против запаха и веселился, наблюдая, как Эрик намыливает себя средством для мытья посуды), но не слишком легко. Потребуются усилия, с какими и должно отмывать хорошую смазку. Если бы она не была такой опасно скользкой и мерзкой на вкус, они бы использовали ветеринарный лубрикант чаще.

Так уж получилось, что в этих вопросах у них существует определенная церемония. Серьезная смазка для серьезных вещей и все такое. Чарльз вводит пальцы опять — постепенными ненавязчивыми колебаниями — и Эрик издает низкий гортанный звук.

— Молодец, — шепчет Чарльз. — Тебе _хорошо_ , верно ведь?

Вокруг костяшек Эрик сжимается и расслабляется, сжимается и расслабляется — непроизвольная волна сокращений, делающая его мышцы податливыми.

— Ты так открылся мне.

Чарльз обычно молчит в подобные моменты, но что-то в нынешнем Эрике — его покорность, доступность, полное, бесконечное доверие... 

— Красивый, — добавляет Чарльз, потому что не может молчать — не тогда, когда Эрик так прекрасно растянут. — Так люблю тебя. Я собираюсь наполнить тебя, растянуть до самых пределов, износить тебя... 

— Чарльз. 

Голос звучит предупреждающе, хрипло и натянуто, будто Эрик борется со своим телом, чтобы не кончить. 

Его член между тем уже не стоит так, как раньше. Но из него вытекают капли спермы каждый раз, когда Чарльз сгибает пальцы, усиливая давление на простату. Эрик часто кончает прямо так, ему даже не обязательно становиться твердым снова. Горячая пульсация крови в теле, равномерное растяжение — этого хватит.

Но им некуда торопиться. Чарльз опять поворачивает ладонь, совсем чуть-чуть, специально не касаясь простаты, помогая Эрику привыкнуть. Едва заметными толчками дает о себе знать его собственное возбуждение.

То, как Эрик принимает его пальцы, как сбиваются глубокие вдохи, как хлюпает смазка... И, более того, просто знание, что Эрик этого _хочет_ , что он отдает себя так несдержанно — это невообразимо эротично.

Наконец Чарльз вынимает пальцы. Медленно, но Эрик все равно вздрагивает и недовольно бормочет. Чарльз поглаживает его по бедру чистой рукой.

— Ш-ш-ш. Сейчас попытаюсь вставить все пять. 

Покрыв ладонь новым слоем лубриканта, он прижимает большой палец к остальным и на всякий случай еще раз смазывает костяшки. В подобных делах лучше больше, чем меньше, да и не то чтобы нельзя потом закупиться смазкой оптом. 

Через каталоги товаров для животноводства. 

Ладно, об этом лучше не думать. Чарльз выдавливает еще немного на задницу, потом снова на ладонь, и в конце концов Эрик громко думает: «Ты же не собираешься засовывать обе руки, так что давай поторопись». 

— Никому не повредит тщательная подготовка.

Иногда требуется час и бесконечное количество приготовлений просто для того, чтобы Эрик мог принять один _единственный_ палец, не то что целый кулак. К этому времени Чарльз понял, что основательный подход в начале редко пропадает зря.

— Есть разница между тщательностью и одержи... _а!_

Как сейчас. Чарльз не пренебрег основательным подходом — и вот уже Эрик принял его ладонь до самых костяшек как будто это сущий пустяк — быстрое незаметное скольжение внутрь. 

— Я просто хочу удостовериться, что ты сможешь ее принять, — он делится, проталкивая ладонь вперед. Эрик стонет — сбивчиво и низко. — Ты же сможешь, правда? Ты примешь мой кулак. Ты хочешь этого, не так ли?

Эрик, протяжно выдыхая, кивает. Он очень старается расслабить мышцы и у него получается. Повернув ладонь еще раз, Чарльз находит место, где можно войти под лучшим углом. Надавливает на мышцы, настойчиво и уверенно, потому что сейчас Эрик находится на той стадии, где он начинает действительно _чувствовать_ , что происходит, и может занервничать, решить, что у него ничего не выйдет и мгновенно сжаться…

— Черт! Чарльз, хватит, стой, я не могу, не могу…

Чарльз морщится — от ударившего по нему чужого приступа паники и вместе с тем оттого, что Эрик гребаными тисками сомкнулся вокруг него. Чарльз как раз на самой широкой части ладони. И эта самая широкая часть застряла.

Когда Эрик так напряжен, невозможно сдвинуться ни вперед, ни назад. Вытянуть ладонь обратно будет так же болезненно, как продолжить двигаться внутрь. Массируя поясницу Эрика незадействованной рукой, Чарльз держит кулак так неподвижно, как может, и наполняет их ментальную связь спокойствием. 

«Ты сможешь, — уверяет он. — Мы уже почти у цели, у тебя практически получилось».  
Эрик судорожно хватает губами воздух и трясет головой.

«Не могу», — повторяет его разум. 

Чарльз гладит твердые мышцы его спины, ожидая, когда спазм уйдет.

— Ты почти смог, — говорит он, на этот раз вслух. — Постарайся дышать равномерно, хорошо? Я вытащу руку, как смогу, если хочешь. Ты был молодцом так или иначе, понимаешь?

Вместе со словами он телепатически отправляет картинку: широко расставленные бедра Эрика, растянутое вокруг ладони отверстие, крошечное расстояние, которое осталось пройти до конца.

— Черт, Чарльз.

Эрик расслабляется только затем, чтобы опять напрячься, и так много раз — ритмичные импульсы возбуждения очень слышны на фоне его предыдущей паники.

«Ну?» — спрашивает Чарльз.

Он думает, что знает ответ, но если Эрик решит остановиться на том, что есть, попытка сама по себе уже успех.

— Давай, — выдыхает Эрик, — _не торопись_. 

С ухмылкой Чарльз спрашивает себя: «а когда это я торопился?» и ждет, пока Эрик окончательно успокоится.

Наконец, момент наступает: получается сделать толчок, и после этого от Чарльза не потребуется никаких усилий. Он стонет вместе с Эриком от ставших общими эмоций, чувствуя, как смазанный проход будто поглощает сжатую в кулак ладонь, вбирает всего за один миг до самого запястья. 

— _Блядь_ , — шипит Эрик, но он доволен. 

Чарльз ласкает его спину — нежно и восхищенно.

Он хочет коснуться Эрика везде, любым путем, которым возможно, и не может перестать смотреть на соединение их тел. Там, глубоко, оно ощущается хрупким и уязвимым, обхватывает Чарльза лихорадочно горячо. 

«В это невозможно поверить, — думает Чарльз снова. — Невероятно, что Эрик позволит кому-то иметь такую власть над собой».

— Ты такой.., — Чарльз останавливается, кашлем прочищая горло. Эрик, вздохнув, перекатывает плечами и полностью отдается чувству. — ...такой сумасшедше красивый.

Слова недостаточно передают мысль. Они правдивы, но вовсе не близки к тому, что он хочет выразить. 

Эрик сжимается вокруг него с хриплым стоном. 

— Неплохо, да? — спрашивает Чарльз.

Эрик все равно сейчас его не услышит.

Чарльзу непросто оставаться в одной позиции — рука затекла от долгого нахождения в тесном пространстве, но он старается не шевелиться лишний раз. 

Эрик держит подушку мертвой хваткой. Все его мысли поглощены _яркостью_ происходящего. Он не чувствует боли, разве что небольшой дискомфорт от перегруженных растяжением мышц. Эрик дышит, постепенно привыкая, и вскоре расслабляется с шумным вздохом.

Тогда Чарльз позволяет себе ввести руку чуть-чуть глубже.

— О черт, — слабым голосом просит Эрик, — можно мне еще разок взглянуть? 

Чарльз хмыкает, костяшками пытаясь коснуться простаты. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что из члена Эрика безостановочно капает смазка. 

— Показушник.

Но Чарльз все равно отправляет Эрику то, что видит — вытянувшееся на постели тело, скользкая от смазки и тесно сомкнутая вокруг ладони задница. 

— М-м-м, — соглашается Эрик. Он кажется необычайно удовлетворенным, ослепленным ощущениями. — Ты должен признать, довольно впечатляющая картина. 

— Я и не спорю. Твой зад — одна из величайших радостей моей жизни…

— _Чарльз..._

— ...восьмое чудо света, Эрик, и — боже, извини, — он замолкает, пытаясь не рассмеяться, пока Эрик вздрагивает и тоже сдерживает смех.

— Все в порядке. Только... я этого не ожидал. 

Согласно хмыкнув, Чарльз возвращается к движениям с маленькой амплитудой.

— Я, если честно, тоже. 

Казалось, пора бы уже запомнить, что лучше не смешить Эрика в процессе фистинга. Но он все равно это делает, а Эрик никогда не жалуется. 

Вскоре он начинает толкаться бедрами навстречу, подстроившись под ритм, заданный Чарльзом. 

Начиная с этого момента все кончается быстро. Иначе и быть не может. Эрик становится слишком чувствительным, он доходит до точки, где его тело, наконец, осознает, что _эй, здесь вообще-то не место для кулака_ , и с его нынешним опытом осознания не приходится долго ждать. Но, несмотря на краткость происходящего, оно _незабываемо_. 

Теперь большая часть работы — проследить, чтобы не сделать Эрику больно, и Чарльз сосредотачивается на его ощущениях. Эрик издает низкие, беспомощные звуки каждый раз, когда костяшки нажимают на простату — сила удовольствия близка к агонии. 

Эмоции проходят сквозь Чарльза, как удары током, он закусывает губу, чтобы не добавлять лишнего шума. Эрик уже на грани, все ближе к срыву с каждым рефлекторным спазмом мышц, сфокусированный на ощущениях сзади и абсолютно забывший про свой член.

Чарльз оставляет давление равномерным, свободной рукой крепко держит Эрика за поясницу.

«Давай, давай, — говорит он телепатически, не думая и не пытаясь вырваться из глубины чужих чувств. — Тебе помочь?..»

Чарльз отправляет расплывчатую картинку — рука сжимает член, размазывает выступившую смазку по коже. 

Эрик дрожит, но отвечает твердым «нет». 

— Нет, — выстанывает он вслух, двигаясь, охотясь за прикосновениями внутри себя. — Нет... ты не мог бы? — он проецирует свое собственное изображение, Чарльза, ласкающего тонкую, растянутую кожу его промежности, стимулирующего его простату с наружной стороны. 

Проведя рукой вниз, Чарльз гладит вокруг запястья. С каждым выдохом Эрик стонет, оргазм накрывает его постепенно, и когда Чарльз нажимает там, где нужно — о боже, в этом месте он чувствует через кожу _свой кулак_ — Эрик сжимается и с задушенными всхлипами кончает.

Подобные оргазмы отзываются в Чарльзе восхитительным эхом. Они менее острые, чем при мастурбации или минете. Но они целостнее — жар, омывающий все тело. И хотя Чарльз обожает _чувствовать_ любое из вышеперечисленного, медленно раскрывающееся, всепоглощающее тепло этих — лучше всего. Они не так далеки от того, что Чарльз испытывает, кончая сам. 

Чарльз отчаянно концентрируется на том, чтобы ни в коем случае ничем не двинуть, и это непросто. Его возбуждение отражает и приумножает чужое, и он не может держать при себе свое, тем самым подводя Эрика к переизбытку, к заполненному невыносимой силой эмоций состоянию. 

— Чарльз, — с видимым дискомфортом просит Эрик.

— Я знаю. Как только ты будешь готов, так сразу.

Голова Чарльза кружится от насыщенности разделенного оргазма, но ответственность за человека, в котором все еще находится твой кулак, немного отрезвляет.

Эрик снова смеется — коротко и на первый взгляд легкомысленно. Изнутри это все еще ощущается невероятно.

— Уже десять минут, как готов.

Чарльз фыркает и наклоняет руку так, чтобы ее было легче достать. 

— Так что, начинаем?

Выйти намного проще, чем войти, но, тем не менее, это не то, что захочется совершить без предупреждения. Эрик быстро кивает в ответ и напрягает мышцы навстречу, помогая Чарльзу вытащить ладонь.

Она выходит с влажным звуком, густо вымазанная в смазке. Эрик шипит от боли.

Если бы это зависело от Чарльза, он держал бы Эрика на коленях намного, намного дольше. Вид отверстия, использованного и открытого... Чарльз проводит по нему большим пальцем и облизывает губы.

— А-а, — выдыхает Эрик, толкаясь бедрами назад, давая Чарльзу минутку, чтобы полюбоваться. 

Как раз на минуту его и хватает. Вскоре он тихо бормочет, впуская, наконец, в их ментальную связь дискомфорт от растяжения мускулов и что-то вроде застенчивости. Чарльз отклоняется, предоставляя Эрику возможность неловко подняться — для того, чтобы тут же снова упасть на кровать.

Чарльз, улегшись рядом, кладет чистую руку на грудь Эрика, находит сумасшедшее биение его сердца. 

Они лежат в тишине. Чарльз смотрит на него с улыбкой — Эрик полностью, совершенно выжат. 

Что касается времени — сейчас всего лишь... Чарльз смотрит на часы и с трудом удерживается ругательств вслух. Ладно, сейчас только 22.45. Это... не _самое_ худшее, что могло быть. Когда он подсчитывает, во сколько ему придется лечь спать, учитывая пятьдесят шесть непроверенных работ, Чарльз надеется, что его страх не просочится благодаря телепатии к Эрику.

— Я иду мыть руки, — неохотно говорит он. По крайней мере, иметь сонного, хорошо выебанного Эрика рядышком под боком должно сделать его труд чуть приятнее. — И возьму ноутбук. Ты хочешь?..

Эрик мычит и с гримасой переворачивается на спину. Вытекающая из него смазка, наверное, только что залила всю постель.

— Чего я хочу? _Я_ просто хочу полежать.

— Тогда почему бы и нет? Это неплохой вариант.

Чарльз вытирает руку о мятую простыню. Постельное белье все равно придется выбросить. 

— Ужасный вариант. Я склеюсь с твоей кроватью.

— Так склейся. Тебе в ней как раз самое место, — дразнит Чарльз, и Эрик толкает его в плечо.

— Ты невозможен. Давай, принимайся за свое домашнее задание, профессор.

Чарльз целует его еще раз, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Он всегда считал звание слишком официальным, хоть и технически верным. Половина студентов — его возраста или чуть моложе, остальные, получающие второе образование, старше. И почти все они зовут его просто «Чарльз».

Если они не слишком официальны. Каким был Эрик, когда они впервые встретились. Неспеша Чарльз целует его дальше. Скорее всего, Эрик все-таки побежит в ванную сразу, как только Чарльз из нее выйдет.

Для парня, которого мыли средством для мытья посуды, Эрик может быть удивительно стеснительным в вопросах мытья. 

— Хорошо. И я принесу тебе воды.

— Я от тебя другого и не ждал.

Эрик потягивается, зевая и почесывая грудь, на которой еще видны следы от складок наволочки. На секунду Чарльз замирает, не в силах отвести взгляд, восхищается гибкостью мускулов, но тут же приходит в себя и перемещается к креслу. 

Он быстро моет руки и доставляет к кровати воду и ноутбук. К тому времени, как он возвращается, Эрик уже сменил простыни и сложил старые в корзину для белья. Чарльзу не в первый раз приходит в голову мысль, что за последние два года он менял простыни чаще, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Не то чтобы он когда-либо жаловался — ему не хотелось бы вылететь из постели из-за скользкой промышленно-смазочной катастрофы.

Их разумы все еще не до конца разъединились, и Эрик хмыкает, явно услышав последнюю мысль.

— Рад, что ты не преподаешь физику, — говорит он, принимая от Чарльза воду. Он выпивает ее залпом за секунду, пока Чарльз устраивает ноутбук на кровати и вытаскивает край загнутой простыни из-под матраса. «Серьезно, кто так заправляет кровати дома?», — думает Чарльз в закрытой, уединенной части своего разума. 

Эрик наклоняется и целует его в шею. Губы ледяные — Эрик любит жевать лед, плавающий в воде. 

— Тогда я иду в душ?

Чарльз кивает, перебираясь обратно на кровать. Собирает одеяло вокруг бедер художественными складками и приглашающе хлопает рядом с собой.

— Не задерживайся.

— Не буду.

Чарльз провожает его голодным взглядом. Эрик почти выходит в коридор — немного прихрамывая, бедняжка — но по пути оборачивается.

— Кто может упустить свой шанс быть соблазненным цитатами из Википедии?

— Брось, это не настолько плохо. 

Чарльз вздыхает, включает компьютер и открывает первый файл.

Нудная работа, хотя она могла быть быстрее. В форме задания есть графы с пояснениями, о боже, почему люди никогда не смотрят на пояснения? Почему существуют законы против телепатического вдавливания знаний в голову, если люди, мать их, отказываются посмотреть на план и увидеть, что там _должны быть_ исключения.

Чарльз не успевает сделать и половины, когда возвращается Эрик, свежевыбритый и отчетливо пахнущий кедром и мятой — ароматом втридорога купленного мыла Чарльза. Чарльз хочет закрыть ноутбук, но Эрик отрицательно качает головой. 

— Не позволяй мне отвлекать тебя снова.

Эрик залезает под одеяло, нагревая простынь своим телом. Вдвоем они передвигают подушки, находя лучшее положение, чтобы один работал, а другой спал. В конце концов Эрик ложится сбоку, согнув ноги в коленях и обняв Чарльза за бедро. 

Чарльз нежно гладит его по затылку.

— Так я при всем желании не смогу не отвлекаться.

Эрик вжимается носом в его бок.

— Расскажешь, что ты там проверяешь? — шепчет Эрик.

Чарльз знает, что это просто уловка. Мысли Эрика неясны, дыхание ровное, как во сне. Нет шансов, что Эрик не вырубится через пару минут. Но все равно.

— О, это ужасно, — Чарльз начинает, ведя пальцами через влажные волосы Эрика, пальцы другой руки печатают исправления в одной из работ. Эрик уходит в сон, его засыпающий разум — по прежнему завораживающий и успокаивающий фон. — Итак, слушай...


End file.
